redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Poison Ivy
Hi Poison Ivy, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 00:40, 16 June 2009 Welcome! Welcome to the wiki, Ivy! --Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 20:18, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Update. --Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 23:31, 16 June 2009 (UTC) yo s,up! i'm FM (Ferretmaiden) i'd give ye a message on how to make a cool avatar but you've got that covered!^-^--Ferretmaiden 23:43, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Welcome to Redwall Wiki! Hope you're having fun. :D Deagy 00:29, 17 June 2009 (UTC)Deagy Update.--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 22:48, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks! I did it last night and decided to scan it today. --Long Patrol Girl Blood an' Vinegar!! 15:06, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Dual You wana fight the real redwall way? you want to become the stongest of them all? Then go here!--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 18:49, 19 June 2009 (UTC) About the Drawing I'll get started very soon; it shouldn't take too long and it should be done (at the latest) by tomorrow! Hope you like it! --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 19:30, 19 June 2009 (UTC) One question; Any preference on her emotions in the picture? (Winking, scowling, crying, whatever)? I thought winking might be good, but if you have another idea I'd like to know what you'd like. :) --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 19:38, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Also... any preference on pose? (I can do stuff like standing, sitting, leaning on a wall, a battle stance, all kinds of stuff. I can also do action poses where they're running or walking.) After I submit this I'm grabbin' me sketch book an' startin'! --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 19:48, 19 June 2009 (UTC) I read your Fan Fiction and I think I have a better idea of the character. No on the winking; Is leaning on a wall okay? If not, please do tell me 'cause if it isn't I can do otherwise. --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 20:00, 19 June 2009 (UTC) okie dokie! I have to take a short break in the drawing though because I need to bake cookies. I'll be back at it soon, though! --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 20:28, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Quick Question 'bout yer drawin'. Do ye throw yer knives, or do ye use them in hand-t'-hand combat? In the drawin' (As of the moment!) ye be gettin' ready to throw one of 'em. Does that suit yer fancy? --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 21:36, 19 June 2009 (UTC) The drawing might be a bit delayed in coming out. I'm trying to create a picture where she's in a battle stance, yet still looking at the viewer! Just a wee bit tricky. But, I'll give it to you ASAP. I'm on my third draft, but I have a cool idea for this one. Would you care if she throws her knives, or do you want her not to? I had an idea where she could be throwing a knife in the direction of the viewer. Just a thought! --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 22:18, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Ahoy, there! I haven't seen you around here much,.Welcome to Redwall Wiki!I am Bluestripe the Wild*(a.k.a. Blue or Btw)I want to be your friend.If you want to be my friend, leave a message on my talk page.Please read, rate, and comment on my fan fic.Let's talk soon!Bye! P.S. Please tell me your favorite villain and hero and least favorite villain and hero in my fan fic.-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 23:09, 19 June 2009 (UTC) You've read all of it already?!-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 23:21, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Update KOK.--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 23:48, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Sketch is Almost Finished!! The sketch is almost finished! I've been working from the head down , so I just have to do the skirt and stuff. I'll clean it up and ink it, then I'll scan it for you! I have to go to something tonight so I'll probably doing all or the majority of the computer stuff tomorrow. It's looking really cool! I came back and saw your message, and funny enough, I had been drawin' kinda like that. Hope ya like it! --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 00:24, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Woo!! I'm inking! Get ready to see it!! :D I'm scanning it RIGHT NOW!! SO HAPPY!! Very fun (a little challenging!) to draw. I'll upload it as soon as its done scanning!! --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 00:46, 20 June 2009 (UTC) I inked it! Hurrah!!! Here's the finished product: I foreshortened her arm and hand and knife since she's holding it. The knife is that weird blockish thing. It'll look better in color. Hope the rip-ness is okay; I had to do a 'ragged cloak' on my last drawing (Look at "Scring for Bluestripe the Wild) and it was SO HARD to do, because there were a million holes I had to fix before I could color it. It took me like an hour or two-ish and was actually really fun to draw! Hope you LOVE IT!! --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 00:52, 20 June 2009 (UTC) For some random reason I'll do a pic of ye, following your request on Kailee's talk page. (No offence to her, but you don't exactly look like a mouse in her pic, it's good and all.) That OK?--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 10:35, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah I noticed that too...No offence taken. But I do think if you had been living with vermin for a while you'd probably start to look like one. I'm hoping Photoshop will make her look more mouse-like. --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 15:07, 20 June 2009 (UTC) P.S. The drawing might be a bit delayed in being done because I'll be away from home most of today, so I am going to work on it for like an hour now and any other time avaliable today, but I'll get it to you tomorrow for sure. P.P.S. I saw your idea about the fan fiction. That's a really good idea!! I just need a villan...hmmm... --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 15:12, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Do you have any preference of hair color? I'm there right now and trying to figure it out, but if you have your heart set on a color, let me know --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 16:04, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Your Artwork is Almost Finished...!! I just have to pick a hair color and shade/highlight. This is gonna be SO COOL!!!! --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 16:13, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Your Artwork Is Finished! Hurray! I did it in like an hour and a half! Wow. AWESOME!!! Here's the finished product! It was very fun to draw! Hope you LOVE IT!! --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 16:28, 20 June 2009 (UTC) duel It is your turn, please take it.--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 01:01, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Pic of you! (I mucked it up, sorry) Well here it is! --[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 02:05, 21 June 2009 (UTC) No!!!! I forgot the earrings!--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 02:06, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Update KOK.--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 20:06, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Oh, that's fine.--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 23:45, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Update KOK.--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 17:45, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Hi Ivy!! Do you want to chat on the magical boxie in the widget dashboard? --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 15:03, 27 June 2009 (UTC) I need a better picture for my signature. Guess that means a trip to Photoshop land (sigh...) or Watercolor Land! Yay! Should I watercolor a pic of me or Photoshop? I don't know so I want your opinion. --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 15:13, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Okay. I'll think about it. Photoshop always does turn out nice. --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 16:40, 27 June 2009 (UTC) *cough* I'm kinda passed out on the shout box...and loosing a lot of blood *cough* help *cough* --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 17:03, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Are little thing on the shout box could be..like a movie or something!! --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 17:27, 27 June 2009 (UTC) you would really like me new fan fic, my BFF!! :D please dont think I got any thing from you! I will tell you when I post it! Silva the Squirrelmaiden That’s me, Sassy Silva! 03:09, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Update KOK.--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 21:05, 28 June 2009 (UTC) I'm on the shout box :) -Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 22:03, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Two different pictures or one picture (with them standing together)? --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 22:57, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Me and Neil are on the shoutbox, too. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 22:59, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Okay. I got a good picture of them now. :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 23:01, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Sketch is Done Ta daa!! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 00:57, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Hi Ivy! I just got to scan the inked version and start on Photoshop. It's looking pretty good so far! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 16:04, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Just finished the mouse! I clocked in at taking 17:44 (min:sec, nor hours!!) to do it. Yay!! Starting on the fox now. P.S. I'm on the chat, but I'll only be looking at it when I finish something (like the fox or coloring something or whatever.) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 16:30, 29 June 2009 (UTC) I finally finished it! Sorry it took so long; I had just finished it, then Photoshop froze and I had to re-do some of the coloring on the fox and all of the coloring on the mouse!! AND, I had a hard time because the lines kept on getting fainter and fainter...BUT IT'S DONE NOW!! Yay!!! It's Done!! YAY!!! I finally finished it! Sorry it took so long; I had just finished it, then Photoshop froze and I had to re-do some of the coloring on the fox and all of the coloring on the mouse!! AND, I had a hard time because the lines kept on getting fainter and fainter...BUT IT'S DONE NOW!! Yay!!! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 21:51, 29 June 2009 (UTC) OH MY GOODNESS!!! I just read the spoiler for your fan fic!! WOWZAS!!!!!!!!!!!! Eeep!! What if all those little things we played out in the shoutbox happened in your story? You know, the part about you leaving and saying they're mean and stuffs? --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 22:31, 29 June 2009 (UTC) YES!!!!! my new fan fic is here!!! on me blog... I am thinkin ya'll like it!!! Silva the Squirrelmaiden That’s me, Sassy Silva! 01:14, 30 June 2009 (UTC) aaahhhh!!! curse that spoiler!!! are you just doing that so you dont have to finish it? Silva the Squirrelmaiden That’s me, Sassy Silva! 01:16, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Update! on BROR! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 01:38, 2 July 2009 (UTC) UPDATE! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 15:12, 3 July 2009 (UTC) did you read my fan fic:Zaroc?--Ferretmaiden 12:21, 4 July 2009 (UTC) could you check out my fan fic Return to Noonvale please? and also User blog:Shieldmaiden/The Unsung|The Unsung? Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 21:38, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Return to noonvale was moved here If you want to be alerterd for updates, tell me. I recovered al data, now at chapter five, chap 6 in the works. Update!!! yes, it is finally here!!! :D Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 16:23, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I saw! Already read it...hehehehe. You got the ole gears in me head a whirrin' again, lassie. Once I'm done with the seven projects I have (Eek!! Seven!?!) would ye like me to draw this pirate Ivy? Huh, I like that, Pirate Ivy ye be!! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 01:41, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Okay, if you are willing to wait a week or two for it to be Photoshopped, I can do it. I have several projects: Black Rose 1 Black Rose 2 Meeka's Pic Meeka's Squirrel Pic Squirrel for Andrea Swifteye Mauran's Picture and somethin' fer me I'll be putting off mine again...heheheh. Never gotten around to it and will be redoing it. But, I think I'll have some time and will really try to get them done before I leave to go for a week with out Photoshop or before school starts. I'll break my no-commission rule for you since you are a multiple drawing consumer. But it'll take probably a week, at the least, to do it. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 01:47, 7 July 2009 (UTC) I have a medium sized update on RV:OI! In this issue, we will see the shocking conclusion to Cluny's insults to Slagar. WWSD? (What will Slagar Do?) Read to find out! Also, get a special look into Cluny's diary, filled with tears, memories, and stains!! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 05:09, 7 July 2009 (UTC) I Can Draw New Pirate Ivy Now. I only have like two drawings to do, so now I can do your new ivy pic. It'll only take like two-ish days probably. You can put the info on my talk page when yer ready :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 18:32, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Ok. So do you want any hair visisble like its spilling out or anything? --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 18:45, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Update on Mariel and Dandin: Never Again!!!!!! --Mariel of Redwall: Mariel and Dandin 4eva!!! Talk 2 me!! 19:41, 9 July 2009 (UTC) okay..this is random but do you know what she'll be yelling? I'm just curious :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 19:46, 9 July 2009 (UTC) I did the first draft and it was bad...grr...but I will re-do. She didn't look very feminine...:( I mean, i don;t want her looking princessy (that would be weird) but I don't want her too manly either. The perfect balance. Is it a regulation corsair cutless/curvy sword whatever? --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 01:04, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Sketch is Complete!! Yay!! I finished the sketch. Here it is! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 15:28, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Probably...Cats aren't too hard for me. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 15:57, 10 July 2009 (UTC) heys, cuz!!! hey, I gots a question for ya: how did you get that old pic of Ivy on yer blog?? I am trying to do that to mine, but its not workin!! *mutters darkly* yeah, so , do ya think you can help me out? thanks! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 00:31, 11 July 2009 (UTC) I finished it! Yay! I think I followed all the directions...lol. Her skin tone has gotten darker for an unknown reason. Well, bein' out on the sea and all with a bunch of smelly rats does that to ye. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 19:32, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Update on RV:OI! There's an update on my fan fic! In this issue, we see another side of Slagar never before seen. We find out also that one of the vermins has a crush on one of the users! Who will it be?! You'll find out as soon as I am done re-arraning furniture with my mom :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 17:02, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Update! on BROR Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 04:47, 13 July 2009 (UTC) update on redwall parodies!!!----FerretmaidenDon't Fight me, you'll lose! 23:53, 15 July 2009 (UTC) So, do you like Pirate Ivy? --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 16:13, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Yay!! Glad you do. Me and Silva and VF are on the shout box, as well. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 16:59, 16 July 2009 (UTC) shout box im at the shout box now.....--I'm Elmtail, nice chatin' with ya! Communicate with me 14:05, 17 July 2009 (UTC) update on Redwall parodies!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!----FerretmaidenDon't Fight me, you'll lose! 14:18, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Update on RV:OI! In this issue of RV:OI, we get the conclusion we were all waiting for as Silver sets up a con to make him more money (even though he is already rediculously overpaid) by using the 'zambo'. We also see who Klitch likes and get a sneak peak on his inside life, filled with fake talent, scheming, and embarrassment! Join us next issue to see if Klitch has the 'skillz' it takes to impress Meeka...in Barrel Racing!! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 16:44, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Okay. Trust me, I WON'T dissapoint. I love it when people give me detailed. Description. It acctally motivates me to make it better! It may take a little while though.. I'll give you the hand drawn before the photoshopped. Thank you.-- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 23:19, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Hey, I'll get the pic up as soon as it's uploaded. Like, five minutes maybe. -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 21:00, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Here u go! -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 21:03, 21 July 2009 (UTC) I hope yu like it. -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 23:18, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Yur welcome! Thank YOU actually, for the description. It helps me make it good. -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 17:17, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Update,--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 19:07, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Update on RV:OI! My computer is back and so I got to make a semi-good-sized update on everyone's favorite comedy, Redwall Villains, On Ice! Here's the scoop: Meeka and Klitch finally get to the rodeo where Meeka finds out what exactly he is doing there, and we get some more thoughts from her about all of the madness and mayhem. Also, Meeka meets two unexpected woodlanders! In the next issue, we will find out more about a mysterious champion barrel-racer and more about Klitch, I promise! You're gonna want to be preparing, for there will be a shocker! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 04:35, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Update --Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 22:23, 2 August 2009 (UTC) I will soon, I promise! I should get it on here later this week! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Peace out! 16:40, 3 August 2009 (UTC) hey ivy! hows it goin'?--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 22:56, 3 August 2009 (UTC) oh..i'm working on chibi's. have you considered doin' art?--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:00, 4 August 2009 (UTC) go to Merlocks art mentoring place...and i suggest you try chibi's! they're real easy! and when done proper ther'ye real cute!^-^--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:04, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Who suggested that I wasn't craziest? I want names and addresses. And whether or not they have security dogs. And they're favorite type of cake. And pie. SALAMANDERS!!!! Fly away, pretty birds. No one will hurt the ducks if they are made of pie.--Martin the Loony Am being… Mysterious… 00:29, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Redwall parodies has been updated!*bows to amendous applause*thank you! thank you! oh your to kind!!--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:40, 4 August 2009 (UTC) hey! i made some new polls on my userpage! come see!--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 01:03, 4 August 2009 (UTC) made yet another poll! this one is funny!come see!--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 01:19, 4 August 2009 (UTC) FOLGRIM'S PAST HAS BEEN UPDATED!!!--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 21:04, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Update on RV:OI! There's an Update on RV:OI! We finally get the conclusion between Meeka and Klitch, and I garantee it will be a surprise! Prepare yourselves, this will be funny, if shocking! Flying weasels, fainting hares, couple troubles, oh my! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 18:43, 12 August 2009 (UTC) FINALLY!!!!!!! I updated Black Rose!!!!!!! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 15:39, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Crazy poll You forgot me XP You should see the things I post on the shoutbox xDDD iFren Can you show me how to fly? 07:34, 16 August 2009 (UTC) ARGGH!!!!!! YOU DIDN'T PUT ME ON THE CRAZY POLL!!!!!! FLAMING ACID NINJA WEASELS OF DEATH AND FLYING BALOONS STEAL YOUR ICE CREAM TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD AND KILL THE FIRE NATION SO HA!!!! Umrag the Destroyer 02:44, 18 August 2009 (UTC)UMRAG THE DESTROYER Finally! an Update on Mariel and Dandin: Never Again!!!! --Mariel of Redwall: Mariel and Dandin 4eva!!! Talk 2 me!! 20:51, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Update! on Black Rose! BTW, where you been? Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 02:03, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Update.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 18:34, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Alright.... The Kingdom of Darkness has unofficially started!--Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! Lookit! an update on BR! YESS! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 22:42, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Update on Hare-Maid of Redwall. It's semi-big. I was bored and had a plan for the story :D Here's the...err...err...sneak peak!! We learn a wee bit more about 'The Enchanting One's' plan, we get a glimpse back at Salamandastron with the ottermaid and her story, as she tells it to Lord Graystripe. And we also see Kailee reunited with a new buddy! User_blog:Long Patrol Girl/The Hare-Maid of Redwall --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 03:37, September 4, 2009 (UTC) your character is Poison Ivy a grey character? or is she good?--[[User:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|'Mago of the Jolly Octopus' ]] [[User talk:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|''WEBBTIDE!!!'']] 16:11, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Ferrets shall rule the world!!!! hi Ivy! long time no see! how's everthing? got a new sig,you likey?--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2 16:26, September 5, 2009 (UTC) IVY!!! YOU'RE BACK!! Long time no see! :D How are you? --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 19:38, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Oh. I see. Yowch. Well, glad to have you back! :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 19:56, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Updatie! I updated Hare-Maid of Redwall. Terror is breaking out in the Abbey, and the Enchanting One is laughing! Oh no! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 00:25, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Update Update on: Mariel and Dandin: Never Again!! (Sorry for taking so long!!!) Mariel of Redwall: Mariel and Dandin 4eva!!! Talk 2 me!! 02:31, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Update ACQ.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 18:48, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Regarding updates I will be updating every Tuesday night, so look on Wed. to see what I did! Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 01:34, November 13, 2009 (UTC) AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! The Black Rose of Redwall is complete!!!!! (get your tissues out) Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 05:20, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Happy Holidays, Ivy! I haven't seen you in a long time! --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 15:10, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Update.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 17:39, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Update.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 18:54, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Ivy, are you still here? :( --Neildown - De Oppresso Liber 60px| Semper fi 10:43, June 19, 2010 (UTC)